


Фиалки и ментоловые сигареты

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: - Герми, а, Герми, - привлекает внимание Панси читающей в облаках гриффиндорки. - Ты слишком рассеяная, Грейнджер. Не влюбилась, случаем?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	Фиалки и ментоловые сигареты

— Герми, а, Герми, — привлекает внимание Панси. Гермиона, засмотревшаяся задумчивым взглядом в окно, чуть дёрнулась от неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса над ухом

— Да? — спросила Грейнджер, фокусируя взгляд.

— Ты какая-то рассеяная в последнее время, правда, девочки? — спросила она, обращаясь к Лаванде, Парвати, Джинни, Луне и Падме. Так же, в их разрношерстную компанию, собирающую девочек с разных факультетов по воскресеньям, затесались: Ханна Аббот, Астория и Дафна Гринграсс, а также пара девочек с Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, которые сегодня отсутствовали. Тем временем Паркинсон продолжила:

— Ты постоянно подвисаешь с мечтательным взглядом… Ты влюбилась, Герми?

— Что? — шокировано спросила Грейнджер. А затем, порозовев сказала:

— Конечно же нет! Просто…

— Что просто? — хитро улыбнулась Панси. Девочки с любопытством смотрели за представлением.

— Просто… — замялась гриффиндорка, проклиная про себя тот день, когда Джинни пригласила её в этот клуб, сказав, что в отличие от мальчиков, они не видят смысла тратить время на ненужное противостояние факультета. Спустя пару секунд, она всё же придумала отговорку. — Просто я нашла в библиотеке такооой интересный фолиант!

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула на правдоподобный восторг Мионы Панси и на время отстала.

***

В следующее воскресенье обсуждение последних новостей прервалось всё той же парочкой: Панси обратилась к Гермионе, а та зависла настолько сильно, что её мечтательный взгляд рассеялся только после толчка.

— Грейнджер, — ехидно протянула Паркинсон. — Опять фолиант? — Гермиона кивнула. — Очень красивый фолиант? При этом с обворожительными глазами… И наверняка хорошо целуется…

— На что это ты намекаешь, Панси? — вскинулась багровая от смущения Миона.

— Я? Намекаю? Ни в коем случае! — очень натурально удивилась слизеринка. — Я всё говорю прямым текстом! — на этом моменте все, ранее просто хихикающие, откровенно и громко смеялись. А та продолжала:

— Ты влюбилась, Гермиона! Осталось выяснить кто он такой и свести вас, — подмигнула Панси Джинни, с которой они готовили план осчастливения Грейнджер. — Так кто он такой? Мы его знаем?

— Нет никакого его! — более твердым голосом произнесла гриффиндорка.

— Думаешь? — с непонятной усмешкой произнесла Паркинсон.

— Уверена! — рявкнула Миона, загнав себя тем самым в ловушку.

— Так может ты влюбилась не в парня, Герми? Может ты любишь девочку?

— Что? — слабым и севшим голосом пыталась возмутиться подозреваемая.

— Что? — переспросила слизеринка. — Кто она? Мы знакомы?

На бледную Гермиону было страшно смотреть. Попытавшись говорить, она лишь проблеяла что-то невнятное, густо покраснела и вылетела из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Смотря ей вслед Паркинсон задумчиво почесала нос:

— Так значит я права… — она в лёгкой растерянности посмотрела на Джинни и компанию.

***

Всю следующую неделю Гермиона избегала всех состоящий в клубе, мастерски маскируясь и сливаясь при диалогах. На собрание она не пришла, из-за чего все члены сборищ сидели в растерянности, ещё большей, чем была раньше у Панси. Никто не знал, что делать. Джинни нашла рыдающую Грейнджер в кабине заброшенного туалета. Та враждебно посмотрела на неё, а затем взмахами палочки привела себя в порядок. Минуту назад находившаяся здесь Миона выглядела разбитой, а ныне сидевшая была привычной уверенной и упрямой Грейнджер. Уизли восхитилась способностям своей подруги. А та выдающе смотрела на непрошенную гостью.

— Герми… — вздохнула Джинни. — Мы… Панси. мы правда не хотели, чтобы так вышло…

— Чтобы вышло как? Чтобы все узнали, что я другая?

— Но ведь это не страшно! — возразила Уизли.

— Да, но… Не знаю… — смутилась девочка, а затем разревелась, выплёскивая всё:

— Я что, виновата, что она такая красивая здесь ходит! Она же просто богиня! Я могу тонуть в её глазах! А характер? Он же просто изумителен! А я что? А я просто заучка!!! Кому я нужна… — уткнувшись в свои колени, тихо закончила эмоциональную тираду Гермиона.

— Миона, ну что ты, ты же не просто заучка, ты очень даже красивая заучка, — попыталась утешить подругу Джинни. Но у нее было шестеро братьев и полный ноль в утешениях.

— Правда?

— Конечно! Вспомни Крама, в прошлом году он был просто очарован тобой! Иначе зачем ему приглашать тебя на бал? Да и тем более, зачем обязательно быть всем нужной?

— Мне не надо быть всем нужной, я хочу быть нужной ей… — прошептала Герми чуть слышно.

— И ты будешь! Только скажи кто она! — убедительно выпытывала информацию Уизли, желая дать влюбленной Грейнджер счастье.

Услышав имя Джинни удивлённо выдохнула.

***

Панси не знала, что делать. Эта тяга к гриффиндорской заучке зашла слишком далеко. А последние выясненные обстоятельства не давали повода для радости. Она стояла наверху Астрономической башни, кутаясь в теплую мантию. Тонкие аристократические пальцы с бледной кожей и черным контрастирующим маникюром держали тонкую ментоловую сигарету. Сами сигареты она покупала у Забини, любящего сбегать в маггловский мир и приносить много чего интересного оттуда. Едкий дым жёг лёгкие, и Паркинсон совершенно не хотела думать о том, как это влияет на её здоровье. А какая собственно разница? Сейчас она на пятом курсе, а возрождение войны уже началось: Тёмный Лорд бесчинствует с лета прошлого года, министерские оболтусы ополчились на идиота Поттера, не замечая реальных проблем. В таких условиях захватить министерство может кучка недоумков-выпускников. Так ещё и профессор Амбридж с её удущающе-раздражающими декретами. Скоро они и дышать по ним будут, не дай Мерлин… К счастью их маленького клуба, как слизеринке, Панси была дана привилегия получить подпись и разрешение. Ещё год-два и война развернёт свои пепельные крылья, выпуская на поле боя серую безразличную смерть. Вспышки заклинаний будут выжигать сетчатку глаз, людей и дома. И к чему нужна была ювелирная селекция аристократов, если все будут умирать? Перед кровавой леди все равны, так какая же разница, сколько поколений этой самой селекции у тебя было? Бессмысленно.

Панси любила эстетику. Панси любила навевающую атмосферу. Если бы не война, Панси могла бы писа́ть. Но все «если бы» были всего лишь «если бы» и война была. Так что все графически точные метафоры Паркинсон складывала в угол сознания, пытаясь забыть. Зачем ей каллиграфические чернильные рассказы, а может даже и стихи, на пропахшей едким ментолом бумаге во время военных действий? И тем не менее они были, пусть внутри черепной коробки, запертые сознанием, но они были. Метафорические образы придуманных и тут же описанных сюжетов. Болезненная эстетичность, которой пропитала себя Панси в извинении перед ненаписанным. Болезненная эстетичность, выраженная в аристократичной бледной коже (хоть где-то тщательно-дотошная селекция пригодилась), чернильных чёрных волосах, густых бровях и глубоких тёмных глазах. Болезненная эстетичность, построенная на контрастах: белая кожа, чернильная помада, отвратительно болезненные худощавые ноги в постыдно-маггловских эластичных всё также черных колготках и хрупкие бледные кисти рук с голубоватыми венами с ярким чёрным лаком. Болезненная эстетичность, которая далась Панси не менее болезненно — доведённая стрессом из-за семьи, ссорами родителей и существованием, а также её принадлежностью к Пожирателям смерти. Сколько обедов она пропустила, чтобы не видеть тошнотворные лица, скрывающие злобу за маской манер и называющие себя семьёй. Знала ли она хоть раз понятие семьи в истинном его значении? Вряд-ли. Многие аристократы её поколения росли так же, как и она, и Паркинсон было их чисто по-человечески жаль. Хотя некоторые выросли в таких мразей, что жалеть их — отвратительно. Но на то она и Панси, чтобы делать отвратительные вещи.

Она правда старалась быть лучше. Загадочная неприступная сердцеедка Паркинсон оказалась всего лишь разбитой и влюблённой девчонкой. С чего вообще люди влюбляются? Панси считала, что они подсознательно находят себе людей, с которым тебе будет комфортно. И бывают случаи, когда комфорт взаимен, все взаимосвязь, взаимное сотрудничество, — отсюда и ответная любовь. Если учитывать эту философию, какова вероятность ответной влюблённости от Грейнджер? Паркинсон не думала, что велика.

***

У Джинни Уизли созревал план. К счастью, у неё в родстве был Рон, хорошо играющий в шахматы, а значит стратегом она была не самым плохим. Она надеялась… Её план состоял в трёх пунктах:

1) Напоить Гермиону.  
2) Убедить её в целесообразности признания Панси.  
3) Сделать так, чтобы Паркинсон была рядом.

План был не сложен, но первая и последняя загвоздка состояла в славе Грейнджер. Грейнджер, которая никогда не пьёт. И она честно не знала, как это сделать.

Ответ пришёл сам собой. Очень грустная Гермиона пришла к ней и сказала, что хочет провести время, но не знает как. На бутылку огневиски в выручай-комнате она с каким-то тёмным отчаянием покивала головой. А дальше дело покатилось как сыр в масле:  
Панси никогда не отказывалась выпить, поэтому она завела её в класс, где оставила с бутылкой. Затем привела пьяную Гермиону, убеждённую в правильности будущего признания в любви. Закрыла дверь на замок и села слушать.

Миона, наперевес с бутылкой в руке, шатающейся походкой с удушающим амбре шла к Панси. Подойдя, она остановилась и, смотря расфокусированным взглядом на слизеринку, сказала:

— Паркинсон, ты была права все два раза: я влюблена, и влюблена в девочку. Но от себя я лишь могу добавить одно: ты не права в том, что не догадалась, кто это, и не поцеловала меня! — наудивление чистая речь компенсировалась отсутствием ориентации в пространстве. Взмахнув рукой, пьянющая Грейнджер закачалась и, осев на пол, легла и начала засыпать. Полутрезвая Панси в шоке смотрела на это чудо. Отложив виски, она налила в пустую бутылку воды, поставила рядом. В самом начале она ещё была рада встрече с Гермионой, организованной Джинни. Но теперь она чувствовала двойную подоплёку, за что, конечно, была благодарна, но…

Это «но» было очень веским, потому что если бы она ответила взаимностью, поддалась соблазнения, она бы подвергла и себя, и Миону необоснованному риску. Но и отвергнуть эту девушку она была не в состоянии. Голова судорожно просчитывала варианты утренних событий. Что делать? Как быть? Влюбленный взгляд обрастал паникой вперемешку с ужасом. Можно согласиться на отношения, тем более с её-то чувствами, но как тогда быть с политикой? Конечно, есть возможность пойти к Дамблдору, но зачем ему нужна слизеринка? Она же безвыгодна, бесполезна и лишняя. Хотя, может Гермиона уговорит? Но признаться надо точно…

С такими мыслями Панси заснула. А утро разбудило её убитым стоном Гермионы, которая жмурясь от света и боли, жадно пила воду. Затем, она нашла взглядом соседку по несчастью:

— Панси… Что вчера было? — севшим голосом прохрипела она. А затем зашипела. — Ой, нет, помолчи, пожалуйста…

На протянутое зелье она с искренней благодарностью посмотрела на Паркинсон, залпом опустошая пузырёк. Минуту она сидела закрыв глаза, потом с ужасом их распахнула:

— Ты знаешь…

— Да, — сухо кивнула Паркинсон. — Тебе ещё надо знать кое-что: я тоже. Я сожалею, была неправа, исправлюсь. Прямо сейчас… — и подойдя к опешившей Грейнджер, она нежно поцеловала её, сделав вид, что не слышит ликующий возглас младшей Уизли из-за двери.

***

Много раз ментоловые сигареты Панси были помяты и выброшены. И тогда Паркинсон утыкалась в волосы, пахнущие фиалками, и понимала, что этот запах ей нравится куда больше. Хотя откормить себя Грейнджер она не даст. В ближайшее время, по крайней мере…


End file.
